


Prompt Wreckonings

by e_addi



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: Short drabbles based on prompts from tumblr





	1. Ranmaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. What about some "Tonight I'm fucking you." With Ranmaru(or if ya can't write for him perhaps older Noctis.) If you could please and thank you! You're such an amazing writer and I love all of your work so much. You always write good content! - Anon

“Tonight, I’m fucking you.” Ranmaru told you, his mouth stretched into a wide grin; high on adrenaline from his live show and utterly uncaring that the rest of Quartet Night were still in the room. You gaped at him, your cheer for him dying in your throat as you tried to register his words. Ranmaru didn’t let you, sweeping you up in his arms and just about slamming his lips against yours, his tongue slipping into your mouth to tangle with yours. You let out a muffled shriek as you desperately clutched at his shoulders, barely registering Reiji’s protests reaching your ears. Ranmaru had a tight grip around your waist, pressing your body tightly against his until there was barely any space left between you. His other hand was buried in your hair at the back of your head, tilting it as much as he needed to kiss you that much deeper and harder. You were very nearly out of oxygen before he finally let up, still grinning down at you as you frantically tried to breathe. “Get ready, babe. Because you’re not leaving my bed until the sun rises again and you’re too sore to move.”


	2. Cecil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Pleeeeeeeease do Cecil from utapri with “you see these shackles, I’m your slave.” - Anon

“You see these shackles, I’m your slave.” Cecil breathed out, straining against the actual shackles around his wrists behind his back. His eyes looked at you, pleadingly, lovingly. You stared at him, wide eyed and gaping and flushing at the sight of him kneeling on your shared bed, arms locked behind his back with nothing but a pair of loose slacks covering his form. A smile stretched across his lips as he stared straight at you, unashamed of how utterly submissive he wanted to be for you. “Please. Do what you wish to me. Take all of me. I am yours.”


	3. Camus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chains and whips excite me" w Camus please my love 😉😍 - Anon

“Chains and whips excite me,” Camus mused as he admired you from where he sat. Stripped and bound with chains hanging from the ceilings, your feet barely touched the ground. The helpless way you whimpered with how the chains dug into your wrists sent pleasure straight down to his quickly hardening cock. Letting out a pleased sigh, he stood up, his fingers wrapping around the handle of the whip. You shivered in anticipation as he approached you, his other hand pulling pulling the other end of the whip tautly, the leather creaking from the strain. His smirk widened at the sight of your body’s minute shudders, raising the whip to trace the leather against your skin. “The sight of your body… marked red from this whip… If you endure it for me, I’ll reward you handsomely.”


	4. Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll let you whip me if I misbehave” with Noctis? Thank you!

“I’ll let you whip me if I misbehave” Noctis teased, even as he traced the whip in his hand down your chest. He was straddling you, a playful smirk on his lips, an excited, heated gleam in his eyes. He leaned forward, teeth tugging at the shell of your ear as he wrapped his arms around you, the whip hanging from his fingers and lightly tapping against your arm. He blew into your ear, playful and enticing as he followed that up with his tongue, tracing the shell and kissing behind it. “Come on… I know you want to make me _bleed_ with it.”


End file.
